historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Vance
Victor "Vic" Vance (December 15, 1956 - June 1986) was an American Military soldier and Drug dealer from Miami Florida during the 1980's. He ran drugs around with his brother Lance Vance andhad ties to Tommy Vercetti and the Forelli Crime Family, Phil Collins, and Reni Wassulmaier. Background Victor Vance was born in 1956 to a Dominican father and a white mother, Janet Vance. The couple later had two more children, Lance and Pete. Their mother, a drug addict, was unfit to raise her children and their father is presumed to have died. This led the three to be raised by their aunt, Enid, although it is unknown if she is the sister of the father or mother. Victor began looking after his youngest brother Pete, who had severe asthma, and began working to help pay Pete's expensive medical bills while Janet and Lance led problematic lives. Victor later enlisted in the US military in 1984, at the age of twenty-eight. 1984 Vic was dishonorably discharged from the military after he was setup by his sergeant, Jerry Martinez, came back to the base with a hooker and they found weed under his bed. After this he began working for Phil Cassidy, an associate of Martinez, who was in conflict with the Cholos, a street gang and rival gun runners. Vic then met Phil's brother-in-law, Marty Jay Williams, leader of the Trailer Park Mafia, and his wife, Louise. Vic increased the Trailer Park Mafia's power in Miami by fighting the Cholos, whom Marty also despised. Eventually Louise, tired of Marty's abusive nature, left her husband to live with her sister, Mary-Jo. Vic worked for Louise, helping her weaken Marty's influence, eventually taking control of the Trailer Park Mafia's businesses in the city, prompting Marty to kidnap Louise. Vic saved her and killed Marty, disbanding the Trailer Park Mafia and initiating the rise of the Vance Crime Family. Vic was asked by Los Cabrones leader, Umberto Robina to come and talk about some stuff. After working for Umberto, Vic helped in clearing the Cholos out of Little Havana. Vic later hooked up with his brother Lance and did jobs for shady figure Bryan Forbes. When they found out that Forbes was an undercover cop, they took him to an apartment and interrogated him on various jobs and deals within the city, in exchange for not killing him. However, he only lead the Vance brothers into trouble. Forbes was later killed after luring the brothers to a gay biker bar owned by white supremacists known as the White Stallionz. After securing more real estate in the city, the Vance brothers ambushed the drug deal Forbes was talking about, Vic and Lance killed the thugs involved, stealing their supply trucks. Though Martinez pursued them in a Hunter helicopter and attempted to destroy the trucks, the Vances easily made it to the other half of the city. Afterward, Victor called Martinez to tell him how it feels to be backstabbed; Martinez stated that the Mendez brothers, Diego Mendez and Armando Mendez, were behind the deal and will kill everyone involved in the accident, including Martinez himself. Vic and Lance eventually decided to work for the Mendez brothers, further increasing their influence in the city. Vic was put in contact with transsexual Reni Wassulmaier and makes several jobs for him/her, and ends up being put in contact with drug lord Ricardo Diaz. He also met Phil Collins and did security for a concert of his. At first, it's suggested that the Mendez brothers wanted an alliance with the Vance brothers, however, it turns out that they offered Vic a deal, which was to hand over all his businesses to them and leave town or him and his family would be killed. Victor refused to give up his interests after working for the Mendez brothers, and in retaliation, they knocked Lance and him unconscious when their guard was down, then kidnapped them. The Vance brothers woke up in an oil refinery, and while attempting to escape, Mendez's men accidentally shot at one of the gas tanks, causing it to explode. While this killed most of the henchmen, Lance was trapped in the inferno and separated from Vic. Luckily, Vic managed to save Lance before the oil refinery imploded. Later on the Mendez brothers kidnapped Louise and Lance and took them to their house. Vic fought his way into the house where he killed Armando. He then found Lance and Louise, Louise died that day from her injuries. He later got a call that Diego was hiding in the Mendez Building in Downtown Miami. He flew there in a attack helicopter he got from Ricardo Diaz. He attacked the building where he killed Martinez and Diego. 1986 Victor Vance was gunned down in a drug deal ambush. Category:1956 births Category:1986 deaths Category:Forelli crime family Category:People from Florida Category:People from Miami Category:Killed Category:Americans Category:Vance crime family Category:Dominican-Americans Category:African-Americans Category:English-Americans Category:Catholics